1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a transflective liquid crystal display panel, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Many portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or pocket PCs, now have increasing requirements for the display function, quality or performance of their display screens which are LCDs. For example, the portable electronic products are required to maintain an appropriate picture quality in both indoor and bright outdoor environments. Therefore, how to maintain a desired picture quality of an LCD in a brightly lit environment has become an important trend in developing the LCD technology. A transflective LCD has been known in the conventional art as being able to provide adequate display effect, quality and performance both indoors and in a bright outdoor environment.
In the conventional transflective LCD panel, the light emitted by a backlight source is generally blocked by a reflective region and cannot be utilized for displaying images. As such, the brightness of the conventional transflective LCD panel is limited by the area of the reflective region.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid crystal display panel and a transflective liquid crystal display apparatus that can utilize at least a portion of the light blocked by the reflective region to enhance the display quality and performance in the bright outdoor environment.